Tale as Old as Time
by October Star
Summary: Belle is a romance novel author. Somehow the leading men from her latest novel have come to life and they think she's Isabelle, the leading lady from her novel. Belle is swept up in her own romance as the two men vie for her love. She can't help developing feelings for both of them; after all they were created in the image of her own desires. But she has to choose just one of them.
1. Chapter 1

"This book is crap." Meg dropped the heavy manuscript onto her desk.

Belle looked up at her in shock. "Excuse me?"

Meg was known for being blunt and telling it like it is, but she had never outright trashed one of Belle's novels before. Belle was a best-selling romance author, mostly period pieces about princes or pirates, and Meg had been her agent- and friend- since she published her first novel five years ago. Of course, Meg always had her opinion about Belle's novels. Meg had been burned by too many men and now had a negative outlook on romance and was just all-around cynical about love.

"Are we _really _supposed to believe that both of these men love her _that _much?" Meg asked. Belle opened her mouth to respond, but Meg interrupted her. "No, Belle. The answer is no. Men don't do stuff like this."

"They used to. My novel takes place in a time when men were actually chivalrous and romantic and faithful-"

Meg snorted. "Men were never like that. You read too many fairy tales."

Belle sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Nonetheless, Megara; the publishers have been waiting for my next novel and there it is."

Meg nodded. "I'll send it to them. But, maybe next time you can write a realistic novel? One where the heroine is completely devoted to her man and then he dumps her for the next big-breasted whore who walks by."

Belle rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it."

Meg shrugged and leaned back in her seat. "Forget it; people want fantasy. They have to carry on relationships with the fictional men in your stories because real men are disappointing."

Belle couldn't argue with her there. To be honest, Belle didn't have the best luck when it came to dating either. Her last real relationship ended almost a year ago and she was also beginning to think there were no men worth her time. Not that she had a lot of time to give anyway; work kept her busy. But, she would be lying if she said she didn't wish some of the men she's created were real.

"I retract my previous statement," Meg said. "This novel isn't crap; it's actually your best one so far. But, it certainly isn't believable."

"Well, thanks," Belle told her.

Meg nodded. "Your fans are going to go crazy over this one. And Jasmine is going to have a field day promoting this."

Belle laughed. Jasmine was her publicist; she was in charge of promoting and marketing all of Belle's novels and scheduling appearances for Belle. Belle had also become friends with Jasmine, but she didn't hang out with her much outside of work. Jasmine was the only person Belle knew who was actually living a real life romance novel. She and her fiancee, Aladdin, were _the _couple that everyone strives to be. It was non stop romance and fun with them. They even looked like they could be models on a romance novel cover. In fact, they had been the models for the cover of Belle's last novel. The novel had been inspired by them where Jasmine's character was a sheltered princess and Aladdin's character a was pirate. She left her life to runaway with him and see the world- when they could drag themselves out of Aladdin's quarters.

"I'll bring the manuscript to the office tonight," Meg was now saying. "It should be on shelves of bookstores in about two months. They'll prolong it to build up the anticipation. Your premiere party will be around then as well."

Every time Belle published a new novel, Jasmine insisted on throwing an extravagant party with a theme that fit the novel. These parties have come to be a big deal and the guest list usually included many A-List people; including celebrities.

"I'll keep my schedule open," Belle told her. Just then her phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her purse and answered it. "Belle O'Hara."

"You're awesome, Belle!" It was Jasmine. "Meg just emailed me and told me you finally finished your novel."

Belle smiled. "Yeah I did. I think you'll like it."

"Of course I will."

"It's actually going to be a two-part book. I've already begun working on the sequel."

"This is why you're my favorite client, O'Hara," Jasmine said. There was a faint clicking on the other line and Belle could tell she was in the process of typing an email or text message on her phone. "As soon as Meg emails me the full manuscript, I'll read it and begin planning the promotions."

"I look forward to hearing your ideas."

"You'll hear from me within the next couple days." Jasmine hung up then and Belle put her phone away.

Meg was busy typing something on her laptop and glanced up at Belle. "She's excited?"

Belle nodded. "I think so."

There was a knock on Meg's office door. "Come in!" she called out.

Belle's assistant, Jane Porter, stuck her head in. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

Meg waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine."

Jane stepped into the office. She was twenty-three, the same age as Belle. She graduated from the local university last year and had interned with the publishing company for the last semester. When she graduated, she was hired as a receptionist and then became Belle's assistant about a month ago. So far, she had been an excellent assistant. "Miss O'Hara, you asked me to remind you about your lunch with your sister this afternoon."

Belle nodded. "Of course. I'll be done here in just a minute. Thank you, Jane."

Jane turned and walked out of the office, closing the door behind her.

"I love her accent," Meg commented.

Jane was born in London and lived there until she was a freshman in high school, when she moved to the United States. She went to high school in suburban Illinois and then went to college in the city of Chicago; so now her accent was a mix of English, Midwestern and big city Chicago.

Belle nodded in agreement. "Well, I have to go meet up with Kayley."

"Of course. I'll be in touch."

Belle gathered her stuff and walked out of Meg's office. As soon as she was in the cab, her phone started ringing again. She glanced down at the caller i.d. and saw it was her editor, Shang Li. Every time she finished a new novel, she was instantly bombarded with phone calls and emails from every one of her business contacts.

Belle sighed. "And so it begins."


	2. Chapter 2

**CAGED BEAUTY**  
**By: Belle O'Hara**

* * *

_Isabelle Rose was the most beautiful girl in the village. With her sun-kissed brown hair flowing in waves down to her waist, pale, smooth skin, vivid hazel eyes, petite body. And full pink lips that every man in the village fantasized about feeling on their own lips... as well as other parts of their bodies. Still, despite her beauty, she didn't fit in with the other villagers._

_Her mother left her and her father when she was young and since then her father has thrown himself into his work. He was an inventor with more inventing mishaps under his belt than actual functioning inventions. It wasn't normal for a married couple to get divorced in this village and that alone was enough to set Isabelle apart from everyone else in the village. But, on top of that her father was eccentric and everyone thought he was crazy.  
_

_To distract herself from the rumors and whispers, Isabelle liked to read. She loved fairy tales and romance and books about places far from her provincial town. Still, things weren't all bad for Isabelle Rose._

_She had Gaston._

_Gaston was the hero of the village. Every guy wanted to be him and girl wanted him. He had long black hair that he let hang loose over his shoulders, smoldering blue eyes and a muscular body that caused the thoughts of even the purest of women to stray to naughty fantasies. He was also a hunter and was rarely seen without his gun or bow.  
_

_But there was a downside. Due to Gaston's status and Isabelle being an outcast, they had to keep their relationship a secret. No, actually; that wasn't completely true. They didn't have to keep it a secret, but Isabelle decided they should. She knew how everyone would treat Gaston if they knew he was with her. He claimed he didn't care, but she also knew there was a part of him that did. So they could only be together late at night during their secret meetings at his tavern. But, the secrecy and the risk made the romance that more exciting.  
_

_That night, when Isabelle was sure her father was asleep, she snuck out of their cottage. Gaston's tavern wasn't far, but she always took the long way in case someone was watching. When she finally made it to the tavern, she slipped in the back door and went upstairs to Gaston's apartment. She tapped lightly on his door and it only took a moment for him to answer.  
_

_Gaston's hair was wet and Isabelle knew he had just gotten out of the shower. He had thrown on a pair of trousers, but was not wearing a shirt. A couple of water droplets dripped down his bare skin and Isabelle had to force herself to look away from his body._

_"You made it," Gaston said as she stepped inside. "It was getting late and I wasn't sure you would."_

_Isabelle slipped off her cloak. "My father was up late working."_

_Gaston took her cloak and hung on the rack next to the door. "I'm glad you're here."_

_Isabelle smiled at him. Gaston was not typically a sensitive man. Though he had many other qualities a woman wanted in a man, he didn't give much sentiment. "Me too."_

_Gaston motioned for her to follow him and they went to his kitchen. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked._

_Isabelle shook her head. "No, thank you."_

_Gaston shrugged grabbed the flask off the table before taking a long drink. He then looked over at her with mischief in his eyes. Isabelle winked at him and walked over to his bedroom. She had barely made it to the bed when she felt Gaston grab her from behind. He brushed her hair off her shoulder and kissed her neck. She sighed and leaned back against him. The kisses gradually became firmer, teasing her until she couldn't hold out anymore.  
_

_Isabelle turned around and kissed the hunter. Gaston gripped her head, holding it in place. The kiss lasted a long time as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Gaston picked her up and dropped her on the bed. She bounced slightly, but he was on top of her before she could move again. Gaston nibbled her neck as his hands undid the buttons on the front of her dress.  
_

_In a matter of moments, Gaston had all of her clothes off. He ran his hand over her bare skin, giving special attention to her sensitive areas. __Isabelle sighed, arching her back to press her body against his hands. He gently pushed her back down and kissed her stomach. His hands slid over her thighs, then slowly brushed up between her legs. Isabelle gasped and grabbed the sheet. His hand lingered until she was ready for him.  
_

_Isabelle and Gaston gave into their passion and desire with no second thoughts and no regrets. It was natural for them to be together; Isabelle would even argue they were meant to be together. The Beauty and the Handsome Hunter.  
_

_When they finished, Gaston rolled onto his back and pulled Isabelle close to him. Isabelle always loved they way their bodies felt next to each other after making love._

_Gaston moved her hair off her face and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Isabelle Rose."_

_Isabelle closed her eyes, committing the words to memory. "And I love you, Gaston."_

_"Stay the night," Gaston told her. "Let everyone know we're together." He pulled her on top of him so she was forced to look in to his eyes. "Marry me."  
_

_"You know I can't do that."_

_Gaston was aware that Isabelle was trying to protect his status in the village, but what he didn't know was there was more to it. Her father was growing ill and though he denied it, he was getting worse everyday. He needed her home with him. Gaston wouldn't understand that; he never really had a family._

* * *

_**Note: In my story, Belle looks like her new redesign- not like she does in the movie. If you're not familiar with her new look, you can Google Images "Disney Princess redesign Belle".**  
_

_**Also note: the chapters that are in all italics are from Belle's novel, Caged Beauty.  
**_


End file.
